


Circumstantial Evidence

by eoen



Series: Twos Company [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Two's Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Circumstantial Evidence

##  ****

Circumstantial Evidence

Scott tempted Remy's eyes into opening with fragrant fresh coffee. The Cajun peered at him. "Time's it?" 

"An hour to the team meeting. Even Jean's up already." 

"Who made de coffee?" Remy asked suspiciously. 

"Hank." 

"Okay." He put a hand out for it. He frowned at the color. 

"If you want it done right, you should get up sooner. Get dressed. Come on. Up." 

"Fuck. You," he said carefully as he sipped his coffee. "Why am I goin' t' dis meetin' again?" 

"Because I said so." 

"Dat ain't a reason." Scott kissed him firmly. 

"Because I *said* so. Get up." 

"Bossy bastard," Remy grumbled at him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked around. "Merde. Gotta start bringin' clothes f' de mornin'." Scott smirked. 

"Here." 

"What is dis? Y' just go t'rough de closet until y' find de clothes y' might wear?" Remy whined. 

"Nope. Jean did." 

"Y' tellin' m' dat woman's been dressin' y'? Y' gotta let m' take y' shoppin', cher. Honestly. Dat woman's so..." 

"Preppy?" Remy nodded. He frowned. 

"Ain't she got no sense of playin' de crowd? If she still plannin' t' just announce dings right now, so dat po' Remy'll get beat f' her gettin' taken." Scott blinked. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Remy rolled his eyes and pulled on just enough clothing to be decent before he went to his room. Scott followed him. "Well?" Scott asked, leaning against the wall by the closet. 

"It's simple, Cyke. Gambit worked f' Sinister. Sinister took Jean and Logan. Ergo, Gambit must have been a part of it. Dat's why Cyke left him at HQ." Cyclops straightened. 

"That's not what's going to happen." 

"Y' watch. Have Jeannie listen in on Ange's doughts. She tell y' if Remy's right or not. Dat's de conclusion. Gambit knew who did de snatch. He must have set it up." Remy pawed angrily through his clothes. He hung the flannel shirt up in the back of the closet again. He located a Saint's sweatshirt and pulled it on. He pulled on his hiking boots and tucked the laces in. He took a gulp of coffee and pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail. He hung his shades on his collar. 

"Remy," Scott said eventually, "if you let Jean show them your memories, there won't be any accusations like that." 

"Bullshit, Slim. Ange an' Iceman an' probably even Bish are gonna make de accusations. Dat's how it's gonna happen. Ole Bish still ain' sure if Gambit's de traitor. An' Ange is gonna blame m' f' losin' his wings, which he got every right t' do." 

"Which he does *not* have the right to do," Scott contradicted. 

"He does," Remy insisted. "If I hadn'..." 

"Shut up, Gambit, and listen to me for once," Cyclops snapped. Remy stiffened resisting the urge to step back. Scott cupped his chin. "Were you in command of the operation?" 

"Non," Gambit whispered. 

"You are not to blame for the actions the Marauders took. Scalphunter and Sinister take the blame for it. You were following orders which you had no reason to distrust. You went there why?" 

"T' get blood samples. Said dey were promised t' him by de leader, but dat dings could get messy cuz dere was resistance from some of the group." 

"Not to slaughter them?" 

"Non." 

"You tried to stop them," Cyclops stated. 

"Oui," Gambit said after a long moment of silence. 

"It was not your fault that they died. You made the only choice you thought you had available to you. You trusted Sinister's word. Had he ever lied to you before?" 

"Non." Remy's eyes dropped. 

"I won't let you take on guilt for things that are not your fault. Is that understood?" 

"Oui." 

"Good." Scott tugged on the tail. "Come on. Let's get you fed." 

"Non, merci. I don' eat breakfast, cher," Remy pleaded as the older man took ahold of his wrist and tugged. 

"Then you can help set up the coffee for the meeting," Scott said stubbornly.\ 

**** 

The weekly meeting wasn't a formal affair. It took place in the war room, as did all of their briefings, but usually it consisted of chore lists and gossip more than anything else. There was a celebratory mood in the room. There was more food than usual. Fruit and donuts and other odds and ends that made it to the room from the kitchen. Remy chewed at an apple so that Scott would stop watching him. He put it down half-eaten on a napkin and wrapped his hands around his coffee, gently charging it to heat it up. No one noticed the little frown of concentration. They were too busy talking to Jean and Logan and making sure that they really weren't hurt. Jean kicked him under the table and his eyes jerked to hers. She tilted her head toward the head of the table. Scott was sitting there, hands folded in front of his face, staring at the thief. The rest of the table was silent. Once he had Remy's attention, Scott looked carefully at the apple, then back up at Gambit's face. Remy rolled his eyes and took another bite of the apple. Warren snickered from his place at the other end of the table next to Betsy. 

"What is up wit' y'? Tol' y', I don' like breakfast." 

"You need to keep your strength up." Scott's smile wasn't seductive so much as warning. Remy's eyes widened. He glanced down at the sheet in front of him, the agenda for the meeting. He cautiously flipped to the Danger Room schedule. He stared. 

"Y're a sick, demented connard, Cyke," he stated. "Dat better be 4 in de afternoon." 

"Nope." A card appeared between Gambit's fingers and started to glow in the dangerous signature magenta that indicated Gambit's charge. Scott didn't look phased. 

Suddenly a question flashed into Gambit's mind and his mouth was moving before he could think, "If'n y' don' see anyt'in' but reds, what does dis look like t' y?" 

"A card." 

"What color is it?" 

"Light pink," Scott said confusion coloring his tone. 

Remy rolled his eyes and let the card flicker out. "An' now?" 

"Pink. Why?" Cyclops brows drew down. 

"Well dat explains everyding. Can' even see de damn charge can he?" he asked Jean. She shook her head with a smile that shone through her eyes. "Den we gon' t' have t' do dis de ol' fashioned way." 

Jean glared at him. "Don't even think about it." He thought hard at her. She snagged the closest mug with a thought and held it over his head threateningly. 

"Do it!" Warren urged. "Come on, Jean. Live a little." 

"Jean," Scott warned. She sighed. 

"Fine. I'll just throw it by hand." She floated it over to herself. 

"I want my coffee back," Bishop said firmly holding out his hand for it. 

"Livin' on caffeine, eh, pup?" Bishop took the mug back and looked at LeBeau. 

"Yes," he said simply. "But I do so out of duty, nothing more." 

"Bullshit," Gambit snorted. 

Xavier finally graced the team with his presence. Scott put his feet up on the table and Xavier frowned. Scott grinned at him. "Would you like some coffee, Professor? I'm sure Jean would love to get you a cup." 

"Brown-noser," Bobby muttered as Jean did just that. She actually physically got up to make it and measured in just the right amount of sugar. She looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him, then handed the professor his coffee. She settled back into her seat, ostentatiously leaning against Logan. He pulled away and put his hands up. 

"No way. I'm stayin' outta whatever this is. Yer gonna fight it out and let the rest of us know who won." 

"Three to one odds against Scott." 

"Hey!" Scott protested. 

"Oh, come off it, Slim. Your whipped and we all know it," Warren stated. 

"Not often enough," Xavier said in an undertone. Scott was the only one who heard him. His head jerked around so quickly that his feet hit the floor to keep his balance. Xavier smiled at him over his mug. //They'll never believe you.// He could feel Scott's glare and his smile broadened. "I'll take that bet, Ororo," he stated quietly and Warren's jaw dropped open. 

Ororo looked at him in suspicion. "Very well. Do we have any other takers?" 

"My money's on Jean," Bobby stated. 

"I believe I will have to rely on the professor's opinion in this matter. Five on Scott," Hank said. Scott and Jean looked at each other for a long moment. Scott cocked his head to the side. For once it didn't indicate a telepathic communication, just the language of people who have known each other for too long. At Scott's challenge, Jean's smile grew wicked. Remy tossed a pen to Storm and she started writing down the bets. He watched the tension between the two of them roil and spin. Logan smirked at his fascination. He'd never seen Slim and Red go at it. They hadn't had a pricking session like this one in over a year. 

"Five on Jean," Betsy said. 

"Anyone else? Warren?" 

"Five on Scott," Warren answered. 

"Cheapskate," Scott muttered. Warren ignored him. 

"Brother?" 

"Ain't stupid enough t' get in de middle of dis." 

"Bishop?" 

"In this matter, I think LeBeau is right. I am staying neutral." 

"Fine. The books are closed," Ororo said regally. 

"Now that that's been taken care of, we have several things on the agenda. First off, new Danger Room schedules. Make sure you look at them. If you're late, this week's adventures include raking the lawn and making sure the firewood is chopped and drying." Scott ignored the groans. "Second, new chore lists are out. The usual rotations. They're posted on the bulletin board and on the refrigerator in case you misplace your copy. Next, Jean and Logan. What happened?" 

Logan grunted. "Ain't much to tell. We were gettin' the food into the van. Jean'd just closed the back. Somethin' jangled our nerves. Then, I was out." 

"I was looking up at the sky. I'd just concluded that Remy and Ororo had had their talk, when I realized that the lot was empty. There was no one there. Then, that wench Arclight grabbed me. I got off one burst to the professor or anyone else who would listen. Then, she drugged me. The next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor of the cell and you were riding to the rescue." 

"Logan, what happened during your captivity?" Xavier asked. 

"Talked with Scalphunter a couple of times when he brought food. Then, Sinister drugged me. Woke up in his lab. Told me Jeannie wouldn't be hurt if I submitted. Still muzzled me. Knocked me out and put me back in my cage. Arclight came in to have some fun and ya showed up." Logan shrugged. 

"You talked to Scalphunter?" Bobby asked. 

"Guy's a merc. Ran into him a couple times before he went to work fer Sinister." Wolverine shrugged. Scott rubbed his temples. 

"You could have *told* me that," he pointed out. 

"Ain't the same guy I knew. Been cloned too often." 

"Did Sinister give you any hint of his objectives?" 

"Said I was a good specimen. Nothin' more." 

"Fine. Last order of business..." 

"But there's nothing else on the agenda," Bobby whined. 

"Shut up, Bobby. This is not going to be easy to hear. I want *everyone* to hear the *full* story before reacting. Am I understood?" 

Grumpily, the team agreed. Scott kept his eye on Warren, who would be the biggest problem. "Gambit?" he said gently. Remy pulled one foot up onto the seat of his chair. 

"Gambit assembled the Marauders," the Cajun said softly. He launched himself into the air, up and over Angel's lunge across the table at him. He landed behind Jean and Logan in a defensive crouch. 

"Warren!" Scott snapped. Angel scowled, but took his seat. He glared at the thief. Remy made his way back to his chair, fairly unruffled. 

"I told you so," he murmured as he passed Scott's chair. Scott swiped at him lightly. 

"Just sit down and talk." 

"What else do y' want m' t' say?" 

"How long did you work for Sinister?" Betsy asked. 

"About t'ree years." 

Hank frowned, calculating something in his head. "From your bone growth, I'd say you are no more than twenty-one. That would mean you were approximately seventeen when you took up with the most pernicious Mr. Sinister?" 

"I'm 22," Remy corrected, "I dink. Least dat's what Pere says when people ask. It was a couple weeks before Remy turned 18." 

"You're Kitty's age?" Bobby gaped. Gambit scowled at him. 

"Oui. Suppose so." 

"What on earth possessed you to join Sinister?" Betsy asked. "And did he set up the parlor?" Remy blinked at her. 

"Saved m' life. An' oui, he helped wit' dat. I was distractin' him." Remy shrugged. He pulled his knees up to his chest. 

"What about the Morlocks? Why did you attack them?" Angel asked, voice icy. Gambit's face was a mask of indifference. 

"Let me," Jean said softly. 

"Non!" 

"Yes," she snapped. She stared at him until his eyes flicked to Logan for help. 

"Ain't worth the fight, Gumbo." 

"Fine," Gambit ground out. He opened his shields to her probe. Xavier's brows rose. 

"Tell me exactly what you want to know, Warren," Jean said calmly. 

"I want to know why he attacked them." 

"But *he* didn't attack them," she informed the team. She shook her head. "These are his memories, so they'll be a bit biased. Starting with his receiving of the assignment through the end of the attack. They are a little disorganized." She drew the team into a communications net, drawing strength from the professor. 

//Flashpoint. "Deliver this to Callisto." 

"Oui, M. Essex," Gambit sighed, tucking away the envelope. 

"Arclight will drive you. Don't give me that face, Boy." Sinister cuffed the side of Remy's head gently. "I've warned you several times that it will be at least one month before it will be safe for you to drive. I could send Sabretooth, if you would prefer?" Gambit scowled. "I thought not. Go."// 

//Flashpoint. "Hey, Punk," Victor said, leaning against Gambit's bike. 

"What y' doin' here, Chat?" Gambit demanded. 

"Drivin' ya. Keys, kid." Remy reluctantly handed them over and mounted behind the larger man.// 

//Flashpoint. "I hate takin' samples," Gambit muttered. Sinister ignored him. "I don' like dis deal. Somethin's gonna go wrong." 

"Do as you are told, Son, and nothing will happen that I haven't accounted for." 

"Ain' a good idea t' take Chat t' fetch blood." 

"LeBeau," Sinister warned. 

"Fine."// 

//Flashpoint. "NON!" Gambit cried, cards already charging. They fell to the ground, rocking the walls, as Creed caught his wrist and opened five parallel runnels of blood around his side. Their eyes met in a moment of shock. 

"Behave," Creed snarled, pushing the thief into a corner. The surprise gave way to pain. Fear. Terror. Pain. Agony. Grief. Anger. Pain. Hate. Gambit couldn't shut the dying mutants out. His shields cracked under the pressure. He shut his eyes to the horror. He felt the cold of the wall seep into his back. Hope. That made his eyes snap open. Betrayal. Anger. Fear. Pain. Horror. Terror. Agony. Grief. Screams echoed off the walls and shook his teeth. Blood ran down his side, through his fingers. Fear, his own this time, as his eyes first say the freely bleeding wounds. He looked away and saw a little girl. 

He forced his legs into action, grabbed the child and ran deeper into the tunnels, seeking a hiding place. He shoved the child into the arms of the woman he knew as their leader and continued on, dragging the blood trail away from them. He found a corner, dark and small. Creed would never get into it. He curled into a ball and rocked in the dark. 

He prayed for death.// 

Jean released the net and soothed Remy's thoughts carefully. The thief's shields snapped up and threw her out of his mind. He didn't really care if he hurt her. He was curled up, face hidden by his arms. Jean looked around the room. Scott had seen it before so he didn't really react. 

Storm was weeping softly. She went to Remy and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close as she cried, rocking her gently. //Stop that! We talked about absorbing pain.// 

//She's m' sister. I ain't gonna let her hurt like dis.// He closed his shields to further communication. Jean frowned at him in frustration. He reached to soothe her anger and she glared at him, so he turned his attentions to Warren and Betsy instead. He absorbed Angel's rage as his due, but was surprised that he could feel nothing from Betsy. She smiled at him. 

"You're an empath," she stated quietly. He looked away. Xavier nodded at the statement. 

"You're twenty-two?" Bobby asked again. 

Gambit snorted in amusement. "Oui, Bobby." 

Bobby grinned evilly. Remy cocked his head to the side. "Now I get to boss you around." 

"Quoi?" Gambit asked in confusion. 

"I'm older than you. I get to boss you around." 

"It also means that you have to be a good role model," Jean told him. 

"Damn. Forget it then," he said. Xavier just shook his head in amusement. 

**** 

Hank hummed as he read through the results of the tests. He glanced at Gambit's X-rays once more. He supposed that recovery from the trauma could have retarded the growth process. There was something odd in Jean's blood samples. And there was an odd signature in Gambit's DNA. He'd have to run the tests again. 

**** 

Gambit stared out at the ran. His leg ached from the damp. He rubbed his thigh absently. He let out a lungful of smoke. Then, without warning, his arms were pinned by a familiar embrace. "Yer makin' this far too easy. Toldja I'd be huntin'," Logan grumbled. 

Remy twisted against the hold, but it was not use. He scowled. He hated being caught unaware, even if he did enjoy Logan's emotions rolling over him. He was allowed to turn in the circle of Logan's arms to face him. Logan hemmed him in against the porch. Remy stroked along one thick sideburn, no longer even registering the sound of the bell. Before he could use the distraction, Logan's knee was between his legs. 

"I love ya, Darlin'," he stated. 

"I ain't y'r darlin'. Ain't no body in deir right mind would want Remy. He's too fucked up." 

Logan growled and the thief squirmed. "No more of this bullshit, Cajun. Yer more'n deserving. And I love ya. Yer not gonna push me away." Gambit couldn't help but respond to the love and desire that pelted him. He melted into Logan's arms, cheek resting against Logan's hair as the Canadian's mouth renewed his mark. He whimpered under the assault. "Yer gonna let Jeannie help ya," Logan whispered in his ear. 

"Oui," Remy said shakily. His cock was throbbing. Logan kissed him gently on the lips. 

"Good." He left him as suddenly as he'd arrived. 

"Merde," Remy muttered as he adjusted his pants. 

**** 

Jean looked at Hank blankly. "Say that again." 

"Jean, you are pregnant." She blinked. 

"I'm going to have a baby?" 

"Yes." 

"But we always use protection." 

"There must have been a leak. Those methods are not infallible." 

"Well, dang. Oh, I have to tell the boys," she said suddenly. She jumped up. "Thanks, Hank." She hugged him and left. He shook his head. Things were about to get very interesting around the mansion. 

**** 

Jean found Remy after telling Scott the news through their link. Of course, she wasn't sure he'd remember that she told him when Logan stopped playing with him, but she did try. Remy was still watching the rain, still watching his memories replaying. She settled onto his lap, squirming against the erection she found. She giggled. "Did someone leave Remy hot and bothered?" 

"Oui, chere, dey did. Ain't goin' after him. He wants Remy on his knees and beggin' f' it." Remy put on his best pout. "What's Jeannie flyin' so high about?" 

"I'm pregnant." He stared at her. 

"So y'all are gonna have a bebe? Congratulations." 

"No, Silly." She tweaked his nose. "We are going to have a baby. This is not an excuse for you to disappear." She kissed him. Her tongue outlined his lips and they parted to let her into his mouth. She changed position, straddling his legs. She rubbed against his trapped cock and swallowed the soft moan. "You were naughty this morning," she told him. "I'll have to punish you for blatantly ignoring your teacher." He blinked at her. His hands stroked down her back to settle on her hips. 

"I ain't Scotty," he informed her. "I ain't int' dat sort of ding." 

"Really? You seemed to enjoy it last night." Remy sighed at her. 

"I don' mind *watchin'* it. I just don' like bein' tied down. Freaks m' out. Gets hard on de budget." 

"Bet I could change your mind." 

"Chere, m' wife couldn't change it. What makes y' dink y' got a chance?" 

"I'm a 'path." 

"Who can't get past m' shields. 'Course, I ain' got a problem wit' tyin' y' down if dat's what y' like." He shrugged. She wiggled closer and kissed him again. 

"You let Wolvie pin you down." 

"Dat's different." 

"How?" she challenged. 

He thought for a moment stroking her back idly. "I trust him." 

"And you don't trust me?" 

"Non, chere. Especially, not after dis mornin'. Y' said y' wouldn' tell if I told y' not t'. Y' lied." 

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry. But it was necessary for the team to know." 

"Dat's what words and ears are for, chere. Y' ain' gettin' in t' any more of dis boy's memories. Dought I should tell y' dat." He cupped one of her breasts and she rubbed herself against him. 

"We'll see," she replied. She kissed his forehead. "Now, I'm going to track down the boys. Come with me." 

**** 

Scott's fingers traced lazy circles onto Logan's chest. He loved the feel of the thick hair under his finger tips. He felt Logan's erection pressing against his thigh. He moved his legs and felt Logan shudder. He smiled smugly and rubbed the thick cock once more. 

Logan's fingers tangled into Scott's hair. He growled, "Either stop or do somethin' about it, Boy." 

"I am doing something," Scott said innocently. Logan's fingers twisted in his hair. 

"Somethin' more active." 

"Like what?" Scott asked, fingering one of Logan's nipples. 

"Like gettin' yer hand or yer mouth down there. Or gettin' on all fours so I can fuck ya into the rug." Scott considered as he turned his attention to the other nipple. 

"Or you could wait until Remy and Jean join us and fuck one of them." He rubbed purposefully once more and Logan's hips jerked up. 

"Tease," Logan accused. 

"Don't think you've got room to talk." Scott purred into his ear. Logan forced Scott's mouth to his own for a hungry kiss. "You're the one," Scott panted when the kiss broke, "who can keep a man on the edge for hours." 

**** 

Jean's hold on Gambit's wrist was one shade shy of painful. "Slow down, chere," Remy said, pulling back hard and making her stumble back into him. He held her molded to his body and nibbled at her ear. "Sh." He ran a finger over her breasts and down to her navel. "Y' tol' Cyke, non?" 

"Yes." 

"Den slow down." Remy pulled her into the guest room. He pushed her against the door and kissed her. His tongue darted in and out and around her mouth until she wasn't sure where it was going to touch next. Then, he worked kisses along her jaw, licking at the patch of skin behind her ear. She shivered. 

His hands stroked down her arms and then back up to her throat. He kissed her sweetly. Then, he opened the top button of her shirt. He kissed the hollow of her throat. He slowly worked down the front of her. His tongue slipped between her breasts and she moaned. He kissed her stomach reverently, then plunged into her belly button until her hands clutched his hair. She hadn't realized she was so sensitive there. He stood and carefully pulled her shirt down her arms until it slid to the floor. He traced the edge of her bra with his tongue. He bit down gently on one nipple through the lace of her bra and she mewled in the back of her throat. She stroked his hair and cheek. 

"Oh, Baby, please keep going," she begged. His tongue worked along her ribcage. He seemed intent on tasting every part of her. He nipped along the waistband of her khakis. He carefully released the buttons and pulled down the fly to reveal the lacy black thong panties she wore. He pressed his tongue to the fabric until it clung to her skin. 

Her little breathless pants encouraged him to take his time, sliding her pants down. He traced the panty over her hip with his tongue. He did the same with the other hip. Her pants pooled around her ankles. She tried to kick them off, but Remy's hands pinned her knees to the door. 

Then, he stopped. She moaned in frustration. He pulled her pants back up. He wrapped the shirt around her and she slid it on, tying it to showcase her bra and flat stomach. She wrapped Remy in her arms and kissed him harshly. 

"You are such a bad boy." He snickered and ran his hand between her legs. 

"We go find Fearless and Wolvie now, oui?" 

"Just do me here," she demanded. He shook his head.  
  


They made it to Logan's room in a surprisingly short amount of time. Jean announced, "I'm having a baby and if someone doesn't fuck me right now I'm going to break something." It was at the end of that sentence she noticed that Scott was on his hands and knees being very thoroughly fucked. "Oh," she breathed. Her hands flew to her clothes. She scrabbled at her fly, shoved her pants and panties off. She left them in a heap and settled on the bed. She fingered her slit until Gambit forced her hands to the side, settling behind her. 

"Non, y' just watch and dink, chere," he purred. "Y' know how Logan feels in y'. But he's always so careful, so scared t' hurt y'. What y' dink it'd be like t' have him pound int' y'r ass? Thrustin', pistonin', y're muscles clenchin' tight around him. His cock openin' y', forcin' y' t' adjust t' de t'ickness. He don' care if dere's a lil' pain involved, so he's grippin' y'r hips, not lettin' y' move t' meet him. He's markin' y'. Makin' y' his. In. Out. In. Out. Faster and faster until dat's y'r whole world. Dat what y' want, chere?" 

"Oh, yes," she groaned. 

"Den y' keep y'r hands still." She sobbed as Scott's moans hitched deep in his throat and Logan tensed, buried deep inside to shoot as deeply home into that tight passage as he could. 

Scott's arms wouldn't hold him after he came all over the floor. Logan eased him down to rest. He cleaned himself and his lover gently. Then, he turned towards the bed to see the half-naked Jean and fully-dressed Remy stroking one another. 

//Gumbo needs punishing,// Jean informed Logan. //He's a tease.// 

Logan tangled his fingers in Gambit's hair and kissed him possessively until Remy thought he might just pass out. He shivered and lay back as Logan investigated what was inside of his trench. Remy panted. Jean was suddenly straddling him, her juices fragrant above his face. "Lick me, Sweetie," she half-begged, half-ordered. His tongue lapped at the juices on her thighs, then along the length of her slit. Logan's hands were busy stripping the young man. He moaned as Logan cupped his erection. 

"This is mine, Darlin'," Logan told him. "I'm gonna make ya see stars." Jean pressed down and Remy's attention returned to her. His hands settled on her ass to support her. Logan was tugging on the collar and Remy's arm followed the direction. Logan pressed it to Remy's very hard cock. Jean moaned as Remy's sigh of pleasure played over her. 

Logan carefully set Gambit's hand on his stomach. It remained where it was placed. He moved the thief's other hand to join it. Then, he reached between Jean's legs and tweaked her clit sharply. The sensation threw her over the edge and she climaxed, thighs tensing, mouth an "o." Remy continued to licked until the aftershocks stopped and she lay wasted on the bed. Logan snapped the cock ring shut at the base of the thief's hard-on and caught Remy's hands before they could release it. Their eyes met for a long moment. 

"Trust me," Logan said. Remy nodded, fingers trembling under Logan's grasp. Logan stripped him of his trench and shirt. Then, he held the coat up. Remy obediently put it on, eyes pleading. Logan stroked his cock as a reward. 

"Logan," Remy sighed. His fingers raked through the thick chest hair. He pressed his thumb-nail into Logan's nipple. The Canadian growled and took possession of Remy's mouth. He wrapped his hands around the lapels of Gambit's trench and pulled him to a sitting position. He let the thief's fingers tangle in his hair, but he kept the kiss firmly possessive. Gambit whimpered low in his throat. Remy's hips shifted up to gain some stimulation. Logan tugged the Cajun off of the bed and onto his knees. 

"Ya make me hard just by breathin', Rem," Logan whispered. The young man shivered. Logan cupped the firm ass, drawing him closer. He showered his face and throat with light kisses. 

"Oh, cher," Remy moaned as warmth surrounded one nipple. He shifted to spread his knees wider. "Sil vous plait, chere. More. Anyt'in'." 

"Soon, Babe." Logan paid equal attention to the other nipple. Gambit buried his face in Logan's hair. The scent of Logan's sweat and sex made him whimper softly, helplessly. "Trust me, Darlin'," Logan murmured. "I ain't gonna hurt ya." Cock brushed cock and Logan groaned. "Get me off and I'll let ya come." Remy moaned in denial. 

He kissed Logan deeply. His tongue was like liquid fire in Logan's mouth. Everything he touched tingled. That fire concentrated over Logan's pulse. Then, his nipples were tingling. Sharp straight teeth scraped over them. "God, Rem," he whispered. The thief's mouth trailed down Logan's chest. The long, clever fingers twisted in Logan's hair. 

A tremor ran down Remy's back as Logan's hands slipped up his spine. His fingers slid down Logan's chest, leaving trails of tingling heat behind them, until they rested on Logan's hips. Remy's mouth surrounded one testicle, then the next. He nibbled at the tip of the weeping cock, then sucked Logan in with desperate enthusiasm. His body was folded nearly flat. The coat pooled around him, hiding him from sight except for his head. Logan stroked Remy's hair, forcing himself not to hold him in place. Logan came with a cry and Remy swallowed as quickly as possible. He cleaned the tip with his tongue. 

He looked up with pleading eyes and Logan smiled. He settled the thief's arms around his neck. He released the ring and stroked firmly from base to tip. Gambit laid his head on Logan's shoulder. "Please," he whispered. Logan's touch was gentle. He set a quick rhythm and Remy's hips agreed with it. Remy came hard. Logan stilled, just holding him until he calmed. At some point, Scott had crawled onto the bed and Jean lay curled against him. Logan settled Remy against Scott's other side, then spooned behind him so that he could lay a broad palm on Scott's stomach. 

**** 

Hank found Scott and Remy sprawled out on the floor a wealth of paper and pens around them. "I was thinking we could hit the pro-choice crew too. 'Do you want the government to decide what happens to your children?'" 

"I like dat, cher. Need t' find some of de runaways on de streets, get dier stories. Catch de liberals dat way. Need t' get de ACLU involved too. Find someone who ain't been hired because dey're green or somet'in'." 

"Excuse me, Gentlemen," Hank said. 

"Bonjour, Henri." 

"Hi, Hank. What can I do for you?" 

"Hold down Gambit while I endeavor to remove a blood sample?" the doctor proposed. 

"An' why y' be wantin' t' stick po' Remy?" the Cajun pouted. It was a number three pout, not to serious, Scott assessed. 

"I need to re-run your DNA. I believe there was some contamination of the sample." Remy rolled his eyes, but sat up. He shoved the sleeve of his sweatshirt up. 

"Hurry up bef' I change m' mind." Hank drew the sample carefully. He frowned at the scars on Remy's arm. 

"Are these why you had me draw from your left arm last time?" 

"Oui," Remy said looking ashamed. He covered his arm quickly, not waiting for it to stop bleeding. 

"From Sinister?" 

"De IV's he gave m'. And de shunt f' takin' blood." Hank sighed. 

"I am sorry that I never asked you why you hated my lab. There is one other item that has been burning in my mind." 

"Oui?" Remy prompted. 

"Why have you taken to wearing a dog collar?" 

"Cat collar," Scott corrected. "The dog collars were... oops." 

"I wondered who helped him get it t' fit," Remy said with a sharp glance. 

"I plead the fifth," Scott replied. 

"The esteemed Wolverine placed it on you then?" Hank mused. To his surprise, Remy blushed. 

**** 

Belladonna Boudreaux was double-checking the new grip on her gun when the doorbell rang. She frowned at the maid who came bearing a large arrangement of flowers. She noted nightshade, roses, and magnolias among the ivy and other greens. "What's this?" 

"A delivery for you, ma'am," the little wall-flower simpered. If she weren't so good at her knife-work, Bella would have gotten rid of her. 

"Is there a card? Has it been checked?" 

"Gris-Gris is checking it now, ma'am." 

"Leave them by the window." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Gris-Gris handed over the card. "Nothing," he stated. 

The card read: "Thanks for all the hard work you did in training your husband. I appreciate it. Sincerely, Jean Summers." 

Belladonna read it through three times. Well, fuck. It looked as if she'd have to call Remy to find out what it meant. 

**** 

"Why is it, I always get dragged out shoppin'?" Logan asked Ororo as she picked through the annuals. 

"Your charming conversation and honest opinions." 

"Ya need me to carry the bags." 

"Exactly, my friend." 

"Ain't that Gumbo's jacket?" he asked the African ex-goddess. She smiled at him. 

"That is one of the uses of having a brother," she informed him. She placed three plants onto the flat and moved to the next table. 

"So how ya gettin' along with Remy anyway?" Ororo frowned and thought for a long moment. 

"The memories that were shared at the meeting were quite different from the picture he painted for me. I believe that had he told me the full story, I would have been able to understand his actions. I could not understand how he could have killed a child, or allowed one to be killed. It is not in his nature. But to trust and older man who had treated him kindly, or one to whom he owed a debt of honor, that I can easily believe." She paused to check a leaf. "We will be fine, Logan. But it will take a little time." 

**** 

"Gambit, will you join me in my office, please?" Xavier's voice asked over the intercom. Gambit looked down at the layout he was working on and sighed. 

"Oui, M.," he responded politely. Scott smiled at him. 

"Go on. I'll clean up for you." 

"Merci, Cyke. Merde, I'm cookin' t'night," he said glancing at the clock. Scott nodded. Ha marveled at the almost completely different person the Cajun was when they weren't fighting. 

**** 

Xavier looked over his folded fingers at the studiously impassive face Gambit wore. The young man sat, stiffly formal, in the visitor's chair. "There is a company called Bio-trax." 

"Oui, I've heard the name." 

"They are surprisingly reticent about their budget for a company that is going public in two weeks." 

"Really? How interestin'." 

"Look into the matter, if you would." 

"I'll see what I can find." 

"Also, on the matter of Sinister. What is your current status, in his opinion?" 

Gambit considered. "Gambit could return t' him at any time an' he'd be glad t' take him in." Xavier shut his eyes. He nodded. 

"I thought it might be something like that. I'd like the information as soon as possible." 

"Ain't dat inside tradin'?" 

"Only if you happen to be a broker. It's merely research for future reference." 

"If dat's all, M.?" 

"Yes, you are dismissed." 

**** 

The scent of spice and chicken floated through the halls. Bobby Drake told his stomach to stop growling. Just because it smelled cornbread didn't mean he was going to give it any. It growled again, reminding him that Wolverine had chosen him for a workout session after dinner. He decided to see if he could charm some food out of the cook before dinnertime. 

He stepped into the kitchen. Remy was cutting the first batch of cornbread into squares. He looked up. "Hallo, Bobby." 

"Hey, Gambit." Bobby straddled a chair. He watched the squares longingly. 

"Y' want some, old man?" Remy teased. 

"Yes, please," Bobby said pitifully. 

"I don't know. Might ruin y' supper. Den de Phoenix'll come after m'." He grinned and pushed the plate over. "Jus' don' eat it all, homme." The Cajun when back to the saucepans. 

"So what's the menu?" 

"Chicken LeBeau, cornbread, okra, baked beans, string beans, an' squash. It's de right season f' squash round here." Bobby sighed. 

"At least I can eat the cornbread." His stomach gurgled to punctuate the statement. Remy rolled his eyes at him. Bobby talked a good game, but he always cleaned his plate when Remy cooked. 

"Don't freezin' ruin de taste?" 

"Naw. Though when Cyke's cooking..." Gambit laughed. "Did you cook for Sinny?" Gambit put the lid of the pan on a little too sharply. 

"Sometimes. Got himself a cook dough. Wouldn't let Remy help often times," Remy said evenly. "Less'n he was sulkin', den everyone wanted him out of de way." Remy settled onto his favorite perch on the counter. 

"What's he like?" 

"Hehn?" 

"Sinister. What's he really like?" Remy picked up his mug and charged it to warm the tea it held. He thought for a long moment. 

"He ain't all dat different den what y' seen. He's driven. He's got a vision of de future. He dinks in centuries, not years. He's very focussed. He got dis bone deep grief and anger dat drives him forward. He prides himself on bein' detached, but t'reaten a Summers an' he'll knock y' int' de wall." Remy winked. "De ends justify de means an' science is de only law dat matters. I figure de only reason he never called m' on sellin' his data is de fact dat he don' really dink it was wrong t' give it out." 

"You sold his research?" 

"Oui." Remy shifted uncomfortably. "Had t' give m'self a crash course in genetics an' virology, but ain't never had a complaint." He sipped his tea. "If'n y' piss him off, y' get a trip on de Lab Rat Express. Y' get y'r own personal cage t' view his experiments form," Remy added. He shuddered. "He don' care who gets hurt. He can practically bring a body back from de dead. An' he can mess wit' memories, assui." 

"Why didn't you tell us before?" 

"Oh, oui, dat'd work well. Oh, by de way, dat man y' hate, I used t' work f' him. Used t' lead de Marauders. Great idea, cher." 

"You led them?" 

"Trained dem f' a few mont's. Den Hunter came on an' I didn' need t' worry. Ain' much f' team work." A timer rang and Remy went to take the next batch of cornbread out. 

"You recruited them. You trained them. No wonder you and Scott fight." 

"Sh. Dat's a secret." 

"I won't say a word. Scout's honor." 

"Bein. Y' want t' cut de cornbread when it cools some?" 

"Sure. You better make another batch." 

"Tol' y' not t' eat it all," Remy chided, slipping another pan into the oven. "Y' go set de table, sil vous plait?" 

"Sure." 

"Merci." 

**** 

"And you would be going where?" Scott asked, eyeing the thief's tight leather pants. 

"Out." 

"All alone?" Scott wrapped his arms around Gambit's waist. 

"Oui, cher." 

"Come home in one piece. And don't forget to come to the boathouse." 

"Yes, Cyke. Merde, y' worse dan Bishop. Y' know dat right?" 

"I do my best," Scott grinned. "Whatever you're doing, remember not to get caught." Scott tugged at the collar. "You planning to wear this?" 

"Oui. Promised t' wear it except when it'll get m' caught." Remy shrugged. "Don' matter t' m'. An' de crowd I'm seein' t'night'll just laugh." He turned in the circle of Scott's arms. He laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "I won' be too long t'night. Tell Jeannie she needs t' sleep t' take care of le bebe, oui?" 

Scott laughed. "Oh, that'd go over well," he gasped tears starting to form in his eyes. "I want to see you tell he that. Christ." He forced his laughter under control. He shook his head. "She won't step out of battle until she's too big to fit into her uniform." Remy frowned. 

"Gonna have ma tante talk t' dat femme." He shook his head and reached for his jacket, which wasn't hanging on the back of his door. He glared at the empty space. He stepped into the hall. "STORMY!" She floated the coat down on the winds. He snatched it out of the air. "De word y' lookin' f' is 'merci'!" he yelled up at her. 

"Thank you, brother," she called back from her loft and shut the door. 

"I'll tell Logan you're going out so he doesn't pace a hole into the carpet. Drive carefully." 

"Ain't been stopped yet. Not like some I could mention." 

"Only two tickets in five years." 

"I hacked y'r driving record." 

"Oh," Scott said, blushing. "Yeah, that's why I drive the van. It can't reach those speeds. You should have seen Charles' face though." 

"When he had t' bail y' out f' reckless drivin'?" 

"When the cops too potshots at the Lincoln thinking it was a mob car. That one wasn't my fault." Remy rolled his eyes and located his sunglasses. 

"Night, cher." 

"Night, Rem." 

**** 

Scott stretched his arms up and back to get the crink out of his back. He went to open his private files and noticed something was a little bit off. He frowned. Bobby must have been using his computer again. He sighed and shook his head. The man had his own system. Of course, Bobby's was overloaded with vid files and the like. Scott noticed that the icon was out of alignment when he went to click on his private files. His personal files were at exactly five o'clock. The reports for the professor were at noon. Quake was a nine o'clock. And the other icons were similarly arranged radiating from the center. It was one of the things he'd done a long time before, back when he installed the mouse program that would let him navigate the screen blind. That meant that *someone* had moved his folder when they clicked on it and didn't automatically put it back. It was such a small change that most people wouldn't have noticed. Scott wasn't most people. And god damn it, those files were password protected. It was time to change his password. Past time if *someone* was getting into his files. Bobby was dead and he didn't even know it yet. Scott felt the evil smile that curved his lips up at the corners. It seemed *someone* needed a training session. 

**** 

Logan growled in frustration. "I know ya know the fuckin' moves, Bobby. Just go through them." 

"Wolvie, I never fight hand to hand." 

"If ya lose yer powers yer gonna have to. So get yer ass over here and go through the god damned routine. If ya can't manage to last in a sequenced pattern what the hell are ya gonna do if yer up against Creed or somethin'?" 

"Freeze his ass?" 

"Without yer powers?" Logan asked. "If ya think it'd help, I kin find ya a suppression collar," Logan offered. "There's one in the attic." 

"No way, Wolvie," Drake said with a frown. "I hate those things." 

"So? Ya ain't gettin' this any other way. Fine. We'll do this the hard way. Computer, dim lights seventy percent." Bobby blinked as the room went practically black. 

"What is this?" Logan didn't answer, but grabbed the Iceman's arm and spun him into the center of the mats. 

"Defend yerself, kid." 

"Oh, man," Bobby said as he just barely missed getting hit. He moved as quickly as he could to avoid the blows aimed at his face and stomach. He hit the wall and stopped, disoriented. 

"Computer, cut lights fifty percent." The room was practically black to Bobby now. He didn't dodge the next blow. He'd have a nice bruise on his shoulder from that one. He dropped down and to the side and Logan's hand bounced off the wall. "Better. At least yer dodgin' me now." Bobby decided that he was officially in trouble. 

**** 

Bishop hummed as he cleaned his gun and Storm looked over at him from where she was reading. She had an odd look on her face. "What are you humming, Bishop?" 

"Just an old song." 

"It is just that I think I recognize it." Bishop shrugged. 

"Anything is possible. I don't remember the name of it." 

"Neither do I. Odd. It seems so familiar." 

**** 

"LeBeau!" the woman said, nearly vibrating with pleasure. "You haven't been in for ages," she chided dragging him into the brightly colored club. Everything was just a little off kilter. The Rabbit Hole was like that. You thought at first you were just in a child's playroom, then things started to make your eyes flinch from sight to sight trying to find out what was wrong. Remy knew better than to fall into that little trap. The whole problem was the fact that the walls weren't the same height and they joined at odd angles. The place was a bad trip and the owner was no different. She was wearing an odd mixture of black velvet and cheap polyester. She had a slightly manic grin that should have needed illegal chemicals to exist, but was just her normal state of being. She dragged him through the dancers and drinkers and dealers to the back bar. She settled him in her favored spot, right next to hers and near her prized pet a small, grey mouse she'd saved from the carpenters when they were working on the column in the center of the room. 

"Hallo, Safety," Remy said to the mouse, tapping lightly on the cage. The mouse's whiskers trembled and it moved forward cautiously to investigate the sound. Alice Quentin handed him a beer. She settled onto her own stool. 

"And what can I do for my favorite heartbreaker today?" she asked, settling her hand over his on the bar. Their fingers intertwined and he smiled at her. 

"Well, jus' doin' a lil' research int' a bio tech place goin' public in a few weeks. Want t' know if I agree wit' deir way of dinkin's all." 

"Oh, I think we can handle that, don't you, Safety. Come into my parlor, little fly," she winked and dragged him back towards her office. She shut the door behind them with one high-heel booted foot and silence descended on them. "I love my soundproofing. Now, let me see that absolutely adorable little bracelet you've got on tonight." Remy rolled his eyes, but let her inspect the collar. 

**** 

Jean was settled in Scott's lap, dozing on his shoulder. Logan was pacing and Scott was about ready to shoot him. "Logan, calm down. You're driving me crazy," Scott hissed, trying not to wake up his wife. "It's not the first time Gambit's ever been in the city alone." 

"Yeah. Yeah." Scott snickered and Jean blinked awake. 

"Sorry. Are you two still mother henning?" 

"I'm not mother henning anyone," Scott protested. "Logan's the one that's pacing." 

"Kid's not right in the head." Scott rolled his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. 

"Jean, why didn't you warn me I'd have to put up with his whining *every* time the thief went out? Hell, the Cajun knocks you on your ass at least half the time, Logan. It's not like he's going to run into Sabretooth or something." 

"Or Sinister? Or Magneto? Or Mystique? Ya gotta be sure Rogue's talked to her ma since she broke up with Gumbo. Maybe..." 

"You're over-reacting." Scott didn't want to point out the fact that Logan and Jean had disappeared while together. "He's more paranoid than you are." The phone rang and Scott thanked any deity that was listening. He dumped Jean off of his lap and went after the phone. "Yes?" he said into it. 

"Is this the Summers residence?" a giggling female said. 

"Yes?" 

"Oh, good, well, you see..." there was a brief struggle on the other end of the line. 

"Ignore her, cher," Remy's voice told him. 

"No!" the woman said sharply and took the phone back. 

"Hey!" Remy protested. "Dat was completely uncalled for." 

"And that was probably the least graceful fall I've ever seen you make. Well, you see, I found your pet," she told Scott patiently. "His collar says that I'm supposed to call the Summerses if I find him." 

"Give m' de damn phone, woman," Remy demanded. 

"No way, heartbreaker. My phone. Go play with Safety or something." 

"Non. I ain't gonna play wit' y' mouse while y' go tellin' him who knows what." Scott's face was red from choking on his laughter. Jean looked at him oddly and started listening over the link. Logan's head cocked to the side. 

"Help! Help! I'm being oppressed," the female voice demanded. "Hey, ain't you supposed to be a gentleman?" 

"In what lifetime?" Remy retorted. "De phone, girl." 

"Fine," she sniffed. "I'm so under-appreciated." 

"Damn straight." 

"Brat." 

"Oui, Mademoiselle Pot? Ow! Scotty, cher. Dat's jus' Alice. Ignore her." 

"No, don't you dare, Summers!" Alice stated. 

"When'd y' get an extension added into dis room?" 

"When I started conference calls with clients. Now, someone better come pick this boy up. He's not street-legal right now." 

"I ain't dat drunk, chere." 

"Nope, but you will be." 

There was silence on the line and Scott thought they'd hung up. Then, Remy's voice came back, awed, "Where'd y' get y' hands on a bottle of dat? I dought..." 

"I've got connections." 

"Send Logan t' pick up m' bike, cuz I ain't drivin' home t'night. Oh, chere, y' sure I can' convince y' t' be a permanent partner?" 

"Fuck no, I'm not that stupid. So, just come on over and join the party Summers. There's plenty to share." 

"He can't drink dis. Alice, y're a madwoman. Put down de stapler!" 

"Where are you?" Scott finally asked in a strangled voice. 

"Down the Rabbit Hole where else?" Alice asked. "Come on over and we'll have a tea party." 

"Y' ain't givin' him absinthe. He ain't gonna appreciate it." 

"You're selfish, Remy," she said archly. She sniffed. "I'll ask anyone over I want." 

"How much have you two had already?" Scott said ribs starting to ache from not reacting. 

"Not a drop," Alice said virtuously. Remy just snorted at her. 

"Of liquor," he said. "Course, no one knows what de femme takes. Logan knows de place I dink. Ain't his type of club, but it's across from de Rusty Tin." 

"I'll tell him." 

"Day!" Alice said brightly. 

"Good-bye, cher. Put down de phone, Alice," Remy ordered. "An' pour m' one of dose. Full spoon of sugar y' sadist." Remy hung up absently and Scott lost his control and started laughing. When he wound down Logan was looking at him in worry. 

"You gonna be okay, Slim?" Logan asked. "Don't give yerself a heart attack or somethin'. Kid's just at the Rabbit Hole right?" 

"Yeah. You're the one that's been pacing all night. You get to go pick him up. Take the pick-up so you can put his bike in the back." Scott waved in the direction of the door. "Hurry before he gets alcohol poisoning." 

Logan snorted. "Right. Ya gonna come with me, Red?" 

Jean grinned at him. "Oh, yes. I've got to meet that woman. Scott? We can fit four you know. That's why we got the extended cab in the first place." Scott sighed and thumped his head against the wall. 

"Oh, what the Hell. Let me find my shoes." Jean floated them to him. "Thanks, Honey." 

**** 

Scott looked around the front hallway, automatically cataloging the dimensions. Jean was grinning with an arm around his waist and the other around Logan's shoulders. The bouncer at the front was wearing a mad hatters' hat. "You pay on the way out if you haven't gotten a full card from the bar," he informed them with a grin. Jean stared at him. The man shrugged. "One way trip to Wonderland, have fun." A mirrored panel slid in front of the man and at the same time opened the way into the nightclub. The light was almost at bright as day. 

"That is a weird effect," Jean commented. She shook her head to clear it and dragged the men in. Scott kissed her temple idly. She took each man by a wrist and dragged them towards the bar. The patrons were an odd assortment. Logan was sure he recognized one or two of them. 

"Damn, sister, you are lucky," one girl yelled out over the music. Jean threw a wink over her shoulder. 

"We're trying to find Alice?" Jean said to the bartender. "She called us to pick up our friend?" The bartender looked at them. He pressed a call button and a pink-haired head peeked out of the office followed by a familiar face. Remy gestured for them to come into the office. 

"Okay, so you are Scott," Alice said extending a hand to Cyclops. 

"A pleasure," Scott said shaking her hand. Alice smiled. 

"How do you do," she answered. She giggled. "Jean," she looked the woman up and down then walked around her. "Well, you're better stacked than Belle, but..." she stopped as Remy put a hand over her mouth. 

"Sh. Don' say dat name so loud. She gonna hear y'." Alice nipped at his hand and he let go. 

"Shut up, Heartbreaker. And you are Logan." She shook hands with the stocky man. "Absinthe?" she offered. 

"I'm driving," Scott stated. Remy grinned at him brightly. "Not one word." 

"No tickets, cher?" Remy asked. Logan glanced at Scott. Cyclops shook his head and didn't answer the obvious question. Remy poured himself another glass, dissolving the sugar in the liquid carefully. He drank it down and smiled at the searing bitterness that the sugar didn't disguise. Logan smirked at him. 

"That's enough, Gumbo," he said firmly. "Ya gotta be awake tonight." Remy made a talking hand in Logan's direction. Alice tripped over an invisible wrinkle in the rug on the way across the room and sat there for a moment trying to figure out what she'd hit. Jean helped her up and Alice wandered back to her desk to get another glass of the potent liquor. 

"We're going to take him home now," Scott informed her. "What's the charge to get out?" 

"Nothing. You get to go out the back door." She pointed at a door painted on the wall. Remy pressed a kiss to Alice's cheek. "G'bye, petite." 

"Bye, Brat," she responded. He blinked at the door until it came into focus. 

"Didn' I have a jacket when I came in here?" 

"It's over there!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands. She giggled. "Oh, Lord, I'm drunk." 

"Dat's okay. Love y' anyway." 

"Good. You better or I'll call your wife." She stuck out her tongue. "Bet she doesn't know about the Summerseseseses yet." 

"Non, but I'm gonna tell her. Honest." Remy pulled on his jacket. 

"Good." He walked straight to the door and through it without blinking. Logan followed more cautiously. Jean frowned at it. 

"How?" 

"Enhanced protection. It's a hologram," Alice grinned. "There's a real door in the hall behind it." 

"Ah. Thank you." She stepped through. Scott paused to inspect the illusion a little more. He put his hand through it and watched it disappear. 

"It was nice meeting you." 

"Bye. Hope to see you again. You're all welcome any time. Drinks on the house. Any lover of Remy's is a friend of mine." She made herself another glass of absinthe. "That boy is absolutely sinful in bed." 

Scott snickered softly and joined his lovers in the back alley. The mad hatter at the front waved at them. Scott waved back as the others argued about getting Remy's bike into the back of the truck. Jean ended up helping discretely as the other two "lifted" the machine into the back. Remy pouted when Logan told him to get into the back. The Canadian wavered. The thief bit his lower lip as if to stop it from trembling and Logan growled softly, but got into the back with Jean. Remy climbed into the front and laid his head in Scott's lap. 

**** 

Gambit flopped across the bed, completely boneless. His smile was contented as he watched Jean strip. She rolled her panties down her hips and off onto the floor. Suddenly, insistent hands were pulling at Remy's clothes. He squirmed as the fingers grazed his ticklish spots. A soft slide of cloth settled over his eyes and he twisted away from it. The silk followed his movement. "Sh. It's okay. We won't hurt you," Scott soothed. "It just makes things a little more intense." Remy chewed at his lower lip. He shook his head. 

"Non." He pushed the silk scarf away. It disappeared and Logan's arms wrapped around his chest. 

"Whatcha scared of, Darlin'?" Logan asked. 

"Can't handle dat kind of ding," Remy said. "Don' matter who." Jean leaned over the footboard and kissed him until her was light-headed. He settled back more firmly in Logan's arms as he let Jean's desires overwhelm him. 

Scott blinked as the wave of lust crashed through his shields. He was rock hard in seconds. He ran his hand down the line of Jean's spine as she knelt on the bed, intent on Remy's mouth. He settled a hand on the taut curve of her ass. He pressed his finger between her cheeks as his other hand stroked through Logan's hair. 

Logan trapped Gambit's hands against his thighs to give Jean free access. The wave of emotion that he now recognized as Remy's projections, made him want to force any one of his lovers over the bed and fuck them senseless. His teeth settled over the slender shoulder so near his mouth and his jaw tightened. He felt the moan that vibrated deep in Remy's throat. Then, Scott's fingers raked through his hair and came to rest on the back of his neck. 

Jean bit at Gambit's tongue when Scott's finger settled. She knew right then what was going to happen and the knowledge of it made her wet. Scott stretched her, knowing it would make her squirm and wriggled enticingly. Her knees spread wide and her hands danced strange patterns over Remy and Logan's skin. 

Gambit stilled under the press of sharp white teeth against his collar bone. Logan's hands held him immobile and he wanted to scream. He felt Logan's prick swelling against his back. His own cock was aching. Jean moaned into his mouth. His eyes flickered open when a gentle hand spread a condom over his throbbing cock. 

Logan's rod rested against the crack of Gambit's ass. Scott's fingers spread the cool gel over the head of Logan's cock and pressed more lube into the thief's body. Jean swallowed his questioning sigh. Then, Scott was pressing for entrance into Jean's ass. She relaxed and ran her fingers over Logan's sideburns. She knew the moment Wolverine's cock penetrated the second ring, Remy's legs spread wider. She fitted herself against Scott's stomach. He guided her onto Gambit's cock. She whimpered. She loved feeling completely filled. She released Remy's mouth. Scott reached across, tugging their bodies closer until he could lap at Remy's bruised lips. They parted breathlessly to accept Scott's kiss. 

Logan's jaw tightened and Remy's body trembled with the effort of staying still. Remy's mind was swamped with emotions and sensations. Pressure, heat, sweat, scent, perfume, musk, movement, sweetness, desire. Logan's large hands finally released him and he grasped at Scott's sides. 

Jean almost came as Remy's arms closed around her waist and Scott's tongue tried to force its way into Remy's throat. She felt the kiss as if Scott's tongue was in her. She rocked her hips, needing motion. Gambit nearly sobbed in frustration when Logan didn't move the pulsing erection that was pressed against his prostate. Remy wanted movement, friction, to match Jean's rocking. Logan's hands held his hips in a bruising grip. Remy dropped one hand to cover Logan's. 

Logan reached past him to kiss Jean. The urge to thrust was incredible. Logan gave in, and let his hips begin tiny thrusts. Then, he let go. He released Jean's mouth and lifted Remy up, then forced him down to meet his thrust. Jean gasped at the sudden thrust into her pussy. Scott released Remy's mouth. He looked at Logan who grinned. Scott thrust, starting a chain reaction. Trapped in the center, Jean and Remy could do nothing but react. 

The rhythm moved faster and faster, like the drumming of the blood in Jean's ears. Gambit's hips were firmly controlled by Logan's hands and Jean was alternately filled and empty as Scott matched Logan's pace. She heard a breathless whimper that might have been hers, it was getting hard to tell. 

Remy was too lost to know which sensations were his alone, and which ones were shared. Starbursts of pleasure dropped his lids as Logan continued to pound into him. The position he was in gave him no leverage. He reached out to stroke Jean's cheek as he identified a flash of tenderness as hers. His cock thrust up into her wet heat with all the force Logan allowed him. He could feel Scott moving in her. 

Scott froze, cock spasming as Jean's muscles clamped around him. The empathic connection Remy'd made liked them all in the bliss of that joint orgasm and drew them into the spiral. 

Happily sleeping against Jean's chest, Remy didn't stir when the wet cloth cleaned him up. Or when Scott curled up against him, stroking his back with gentle fingers. Jean's hair spread out like a blanket on Logan's chest as he gathered her close to himself and slept. 

FINIS  



End file.
